


Niebiańska złośliwość.

by MrocznyPanicz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, BDSM Prompt Party 2017, Boski Tatuś, Gejoza, Lucifer Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Stężenie dużo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrocznyPanicz/pseuds/MrocznyPanicz
Summary: Lucyfer dziwnie się zachowuje. Sam rwie sobie przez to swoje lśniące włosy. Do tego motyw Boga we własnej osobie. Cuda, proszę państwa cuda.





	1. Niespodzianka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).



> Czuję się jak wypompowany materac, a to plus morze nudy = fik.  
> Pierwszy raz piszę mprega, więc nie krzyczeć, mam nadzieję, że jest to znośnie.  
> Jak się spodoba czy coś może mi wyjdzie parę rozdziałów.  
> Enjoycie czy jakoś tak! <3

Dzień jak co dzień u Samiferów, oprócz paru szczegółów. Sammy obudził się w pustym łóżku. Wystraszył się cholernie, wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony i wybiegł z sypialni, poszukać diabła, zastał go w salonie, otoczonego paczkami chipsów, żelków oraz ciastek. Na stole roiło się od kubków po kawie, a w telewizji leciał „Klan”. Łowca przyjrzał się swojemu mężowi i zaraz zauważył jego zapłakane oczy oraz załzawione policzki.  
-Lucy…Co ci jest? – zapytał niepewnie, siadając obok Aniołka.  
\- Nic..Ciiicho..Oglądaaam smutny odcineeek…- jęknął cicho, tuląc do siebie poduszkę, kiedy jeden z bohaterów upadł i rozbił sobie głowę.  
Sam wolał nie pytać o co chodzi. Poszedł do łazienki , bo cały lepił się po upojnej nocy. Mimo szumu wody słyszał zawodzenie Lucyfera z salonu. Teraz przeżywał bodajże Masterchefa. „Ale Tomek zrobił pangę zamiast pstrąga… Chuj jeden..TO ROMEK POWINIEN WYGRAĆ!”. Coś mu nie pasowało w zachowaniu partnera. Raczej niczego nie palił, ani nie brał, więc używki to nie ta droga. Chyba, że chodzi kawa, której jak widać wypił prawie cysternę. Nagle wpadł mu do głowy najgłupszy pomysł na świecie, przynajmniej według niego. Jak Alfa może zajść w ciążę? Pytał siebie w myślach. Cóż, wziął ukryty za szafką test ciążowy. Nie spieszyło im się z dziećmi, więc czekał sobie na nagły wypadek.  
-Lucy? Możesz tu na chwilę przyjść… - zawołał swojego Skarba.  
-Mhm..-przywlókł się po chwili, miał tak zapuchnięte oczy, że ledwo co widział . Marudził coś o Ricardo i Pablito i „Modzie na sukces”. Pora dać aniołowi szlaban na kablówkę.  
\- Możesz zrobić ten test…? Wiem, że to głupie… - wyszeptał, podając mu test i uciekł z łazienki. zamykając drzwi. Luc wyszedł z łazienki po kilku minutach, które Sam spędził na nerwowym chodzeniu po przedpokoju,  
\- Wyszły dwie kreski… Co to znaczy? – zapytał, wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę.  
Łowca zbladł, nie oczekiwał takiego rozwoju spraw. Lucy w ciąży? Jak to?  
\- Nic, nic, Skarbie. Wszystko dobrze. Idź do pokoju, połóż się.  
Archanioł posłusznie poszedł się położyć, zostawiając swojego męża z tym wszystkim.  
*********  
Minęło kilka godzin, a Sam dalej nie mógł się dodzwonić do Chucka. Cholerny boski teść. Jakby tego było mało Lucy ciągle marudził, że boli go brzuch. Kochał tego Paskudniaka, więc zaraz do niego poszedł, po czym wziął go na ręce, od razu wyłączając telewizor i skierował się do sypialni. Zapach seksu zdążył wywietrzeć, na szczęście. Seks to była na razie ostatnia rzecz, na którą miał ochotę. Położył Aniołka najdelikatniej jak mógł na łóżku, prawie jakby anioł był najkruchszą bezcenną wazą, po czym położył się obok niego. Objął go czule, gładząc go po brzuchu.  
Już teraz wiedział, że to chyba ostatnie chwile, kiedy są aż tak blisko. Za niedługi czas Lucy się zaokrągli. Przerażało to Sama nieziemsko, ale przecież go nie zostawi przez ciążę, dalej go kocha, może jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. „O ile się tak da.”- dodał w myślach z czułym uśmiechem, patrząc jak jego Kochanie spokojnie zasypia. Był taki bezbronny. Po jakimś czasie jego też zaczął morzyć sen, usłyszał jeszcze na granicy świadomości dzwonek telefonu i zasnął. Teraz miał wszystko w dupie. Było mu ciepło, wygodnie i tulał ukochaną osobę. Chuck mógł sobie trochę poczekać, nie zbawi go to, prawda?


	2. Kebab namiętności.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powstał pod wpływem jęczenia pewnej wyjątkowo ładnej demonicy. Cóż, taki tam trochę zabawny i gejowy rozdział.  
> Cóż, miłego czytania.

Słyszał nad ranem jak Lucy, wstał z łóżka i popędził do łazienki, wrócił dopiero po kilku minutach i znów wtulił się w niego. Oddzwonił do Chucka.  
\- No nareszcie…Jeszcze dłużej moż..Co?! To Ty? Ale dlaczego? Za karę? CHUCK! –wrzasnął ,ale ten się rozłączył.  
Lucy jak na zawołanie otworzył oczy.– Co się stało? – zapytał, gotowy bronić Sama własną piersią.  
-Ech, nic…Twoja ciąża…To ponoć nowy wymiar kary..Klatka się nie sprawdziła, to Tatulek pomyślał o tym.  
-Czekaj, czekaj..Moja co? Jestem w ciąży?-krzyknął, czując jednocześnie złość i bezradność, co jeszcze potęgowało złość.  
-Kotek..Spokojnie, proszę….Nie możesz się denerwować…-pocałował go czule. – Kochanie, damy radę.-objął go mocno.  
Wtulił się w niego mocno. – Wiem, że damy radę, tylko mój ojciec mnie wkurwia..-westchnął ciężko. – Jestem głodny…-wyszeptał mężowi do ucha.  
-Już idę zrobić śniadanie, Kochanie. Poczekasz tu, nie łaź po domu, dobrze? –powiedział z szerokim uśmiech i pocałował go w czoło, po czym wyszedł z sypialni. Udał się do kuchni. Zrobił naleśniki na szybko i kawę zbożową dla Lu i pierwszy raz czarną dla siebie. Był zmęczony, chociaż po sobie tego nie pokazywał, tak naprawdę Lucy budził chyba z pięć razy w nocy. Wypił swoją prawie, że jednym łykiem, oczywiście trochę ostygła i zaniósł Aniołkowi śniadanie.  
Anioł wyszczerzył swe ząbki, widząc stos naleśników tylko dla niego i o jeszcze z jego ulubionym porzeczkowym syropem klonowym. Zjadł w mgnieniu oka, więc zaraz sięgnął po kawę, której upił, prawie od razu wypluwając.   
\- Fuuuu..Sammy, co to za szajs? –powąchał uważnie ciemny płyn, imitujący kawę. – Zbożówka? Serio…To jest nie tylko nieludzkie , ale i niearchanielskie…-zamarudził odstawiając kubek na szafkę nocną i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. –Obudź mnie za 9 miesięcy, a najlepiej już po porodzie…  
\- Lucyś…-westchnął cicho. Naprawdę uwielbiał swojego Anioła, ba przecież go kochał, ale czasami jego obrażalstwo doprowadzało go do szewskiej pasji.  
-No co?-mruknął cicho, patrząc mu w oczy. – Przyyytuul..-wyszeptał ze słodką minką.  
Sammy westchnął i roześmiał się serdecznie.A niech go, ten skrzydlaty dupek zawsze wiedział jak go podejść.  
\- No już dobrze, Paskudo…Jak się czujesz? –zapytał, całując go we włosy.  
-Dobrze…Ale, ale…Ja coś chcę…-zamarudził, zastanawiając się. Ja chcę kebaba... - dodał z lekkim uśmiechem  
\- No okej…-westchnął ciężko, pocałował go przelotnie w czoło i wstał z łóżka.   
Zakosił Aniołowi niebieską koszulę i poszedł założyć buty. Zawiązał wojskowe buty, po czym wziął kluczyki od samochodu, kierując się do garażu, by zaraz wsiąść i odpalić silnik. Po chwili był już oddalony o jakieś parę minut od najbliższej budki z kebabami, przyśpieszył więc nieco, by zaraz zatrzymać się przy rzeczonym miejscu.   
\- Cześć, Ricardo. Frytokebaba XXL na wynos i dwie cole.-powiedział z wesołym uśmiechem.  
\- O hej, Sammy. Już robię. A jak tam Luc?-zapytał, napełniając bułkę mięsem. – A i jaki sos?- dodał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Dobrze, tylko zgłodniał trochę…Mieszany jak zawsze..-zaśmiał się pod nosem, bo tylko on znał prawdę.  
-No właśnie widzę, ciekawe , gdzie on to mieści. Od czasów szkoły nie przytył ani trochę. Chyba mu zazdroszczę bycia tym kurewskim bożyszczem nastolatek. –zaśmiał się serdecznie, dopełnił kebaba frytkami i dał sosów od serca.  
\- To prawda… - przypomniał sobie swojego męża ze szkolnych lat. Już wtedy miał branie u obu płci. Dziewczyny lgnęły do niego jak Dean do ciasta, ale spławiał je z wiadomych przyczyn. Tak, Lucyfer Morningstar był gejem.Cholernie sexy gejem. Sam chyba za bardzo się rozmarzył, bo z tego transu wybudził go Ricardo.   
-Saaaam, w domu sobie pomyślisz o tyłku Luca w spodenkach w-f’owych albo pomacasz sobie ten trójwymiarowy –powiedział wyraźnie, dusząc się ze śmiechu przez minę Sama.   
Sam natomiast zapłacił szybko, starając ukryć to, że spiekł porządnego raka. – Pa, Ricardo. - wziął pakunek, zaraz kierując się w stronę samochodu. Chciał jak najszybciej do domu, bo przez swoje fantazje coś mu stanęło na baczność. Wrzucił reklamówkę z jedzeniem na siedzenie obok , zapiął pasy i ruszył pędem do domu. Nie minął kwadrans, a już stał pod bramą. Otworzył ją pilotem, później zaparkował w garażu, gdy wszystko dokładnie zamknął udał się do domu.  
-Luuuucy, wróciiiiiiiłem.-krzyknął, kładąc na stole w kuchni jedzenie. –Kochanie, chodź tu…- powiedział zniecierpliwiony i zaraz uśmiechnął się czule, widząc swojego męża, który wtulił się w niego, zaraz jednak anioł wyczuł coś twardego w okolicy pasa Sama.   
\- Kochaaaanie, mmmmm…Wiem na co mam ochotę…Na Ciebie..-wymruczał, czując jak jego spodnie robią się dziwnie ciasne. Niewiele myśląc wpił się w usta łowcy i pociągnął w stronę sypialni.  
Podążali w jej kierunku, cicho sapiąc, oczywiście też się rozbierając. Luc w końcu otworzył drzwi i wepchnął Sama do środka, zamykając drzwi. Przedtem jeszcze wywiesił tylko kartkę „Nie przeszkadzać”, by zaraz dołączyć do Sama.


	3. 1000 słów miłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No i jest. Trochę to trwało. Moje małe dzieło.   
> Cóż miłego czytania, to tak a propos nowego majowego tematu. <3

Archanioł przygwoździł Sama do ściany, rozpinając jego koszulę.  
-Znowu wziąłeś moją? Nieładnie, Omego... - zamruczał z szerokim uśmiechem.  
Łowca podejrzewał, że woli nie wiedzieć, co teraz roi się pod tą rozczochraną czupryną, ale cholernie go to kusiło. Jego prywatny zakazany owoc. Koszula leżała już w kącie. A Sam zaraz poczuł jak silne dłonie męża, złapały jego ręce i uniosły je wysoko ponad głowę łowcy.  
\- Spójrz na mnie…Teraz…-warknął cicho, przewiercając go wzrokiem.  
Spojrzał na niego jeszcze z lekkim uśmiechem, ale zaraz zaskomlał, kiedy anioł otarł się o jego krocze. – Kurwa, Kotek… - westchnął cicho, spuszczając nieco wzrok. Co on w sobie miał?  
\- Hm? Coś mówiłeś, Omego? Nie dosłyszałem… - ścisnął mocniej jego fiuta.  
\- Uhhhh… Panie… - wyszeptał już bardziej posłuszny.   
\- Brawo, grzeczny piesek… - pocałował go czule, wsuwając bezceremonialnie dłoń w jego spodnie. – Ktoś tu się podniecił … Dzień dobry…- wyszczerzył się.  
Odwzajemnił pocałunek, cicho skamląc z frustracji. Sam wielbił ten uśmiech, zawsze zwiastował przyjemność, tak było i tym razem.   
Zdjął jego spodnie i oblizał lubieżnie wargi na widok twardego fiuta łowcy. –No no no, Omego…-wymruczał zadowolony. – Zdejmij bokserki…Teraz..- rozkazał, ciągle patrząc w jego oczy.  
Pierwszy raz tak bardzo wstydził się rozebrać przed Alfą. Zarumienił gwałtownie na całym ciele, aż po czubki uszu, ale powoli wykonał polecenie.Tylko to uczynił, a anioł kleknął przed nim i wsunął sobie jego całego fiuta, głęboko do gardła. Łowca wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk zdziwienia i zaraz zajęczał bezwstydnie. Alfa klęczał przed nim, tak cudnie mu obciągał, Sam już teraz rozpływał się z rozkoszy. Nie był wrażliwcem, takie reakcje wywoływał tylko jego Alfa. Potrafił jednym dotykiem skruszyć całą jego butę. Sama to kurewsko podniecało, choć też czasem przerażało, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że tak naprawdę jest zdany tylko na wolę diabła. Mimo to, nigdy nie musiał obawiać się, że Alfa by go skrzywdził, nigdy by tego nie zrobił, nie dla samej krzywdy. W sprawianiu dobrego bólu wspinał się na wyżyny. Tak jak teraz, ciasnota jego gardła prawie zgniatała mu fiuta.  
\- Zgwałć mnie , Kochanie… - wyszeptał lekko drżącym głosem, ciągnąc anioła za włosy.   
Wyjął na chwilę jego fiuta.- Hm, Omego? – zapytał z zawadiackim uśmiechem.  
Łowca spojrzał w dół i tylko silna wolna oddaliła go od orgazmu. Te apetycznie nabrzmiałe usta. Och, kurwa, czym ja sobie na niego zasłużyłem? –pomyślał Sammy, po chwili tracąc jakiekolwiek myśli. Anioł wyjął pejcz wraz z czarną chustą, którą zaraz zawiązał mu oczy.  
\- Kochanie? – zapytał płaczliwie. – Aniołkuuuu.. - wyszeptał, poczuł się nagle tak cholernie samotny.   
\- Jestem tu… - wyszeptał mu do ucha, kładąc się z nim na łóżku. – Obróć się , Mały... - wymruczał głębokim głosem.  
Grzecznie obrócił się z lekkim trudnościami, mimo to, wiedział, że jest bezpieczny, mąż nad nim czuwał.   
Spojrzał na Sama, zduszając jęk, by zaraz złapać go mocno za włosy i strzelić parę razy w tyłek. – Lubisz to, Omego, prawda? - wyszeptał mu do ucha, przygryzając mocno jego płatek.  
Jęknął cicho, odruchowo cofając nieco tyłek, ale zaraz wypiął się jeszcze bardziej. – Kochanie… Chcę jeszczeeee…  
-Mój Słodki Omega, taki chętny…-wymruczał i zamachnął się mocniej przy kolejnym strzale. – Mmmmm, lubię jak masz taki rumiany tyłeczek…Sprawdzimy jak bardzo jest pojemny? – zapytał głębokim głosem, po czym poszperał chwilę w swoim kartonie, skrywanym pod łóżkiem i zaraz wyciągnął spory wibrator z wypustkami. – Tyłek do mnie…-rozkazał poważnym głosem. - Mocniej się wystaw… - dodał po chwili, czemu towarzyszył mocny klaps, na co Sammy zareagował nazbyt radośnie. – Ty mała spragniona bólu suko! Wiem, że to lubisz, ale na tym się nie skończy. Jeszcze bardziej Ci stwardniał? Czuję. –powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, ściskając jego fiuta. – A teraz proszę, nasyć swoją mokrą dziurkę… - nawilżył jego tyłek cienką warstwą lubrykantu i wsunął w niego na siłę cały wibrator, ustawiając go na małe obroty.   
Łowca zapowietrzył się przez chwilę, ale nie dostał nawet chwili wytchnienia, bo chwilę później miał już w sobie ten cholerny wibrator. Nie do końca rozumiał o co chodzi, rozjaśniły mu dopiero wibracje w jego chętnej dziurce, na które zajęczał bezwstydnie, nabijając się szybko na wibrator. Nie przejmował się tym, że zachowuje się jak napalona suka. Czuł się tak dobrze wypełniony, że dosłownie miał to wszystko w dupie.  
\- Piesku, chciałbyś na spacerek? – zapytał, lekko kręcąc w nim wibratorem. – Mam niespodziankę. – założył obrożę na szyję i przymocował smycz, nie zapominając o zdjęciu opaski, ale wibratora nie wyciągał. – Chodź… - warknął, na co Sammy od razu ruszył przed siebie tuż przy jego nodze, pojękując cicho. Anioł zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju, gdzie na Omegę czekała skórzana uprząż. – No Mały, wstań… - nakazał, co Omega grzecznie wykonał. Wystarczyło jedno pstryknięcie tych magicznych palców i Sammy wisiał już pod sufitem.   
Nie zdążył zarejestrować momentu, kiedy poczuł te wszystkie uprzęże na sobie. Co lepsze, kurewsko mu się podobało.  
-Dobrze, a teraz pobawisz się sam, Słoneczko…-podkręcił na maksymalne obroty wibrator, zakładając mu od razu dwie metalowe obręcze na fiuta.  
Zadrżał gwałtownie przez chłód metalu, choć był przyjemny, bo nieco gasił ogień podniecenia, który trawił go od środka.  
\- No, miłej zabawy…-powiedział z uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając dokładnie drzwi.  
-Anioooołkuuuuuu….Proszęę…-Krzyknął za nim, szarpnąwszy się w więzach, czego zaraz pożałował.  
***  
To trwało tylko półgodziny, a Samowi wydawało, że co najmniej wieczność. Jęczał głośno, nie powstrzymywał się. Śluz z jego pulsującej dziurki spływał strumykiem na podłogę. Zachrypniętym głosem wołał Alfę, bez skutku. W końcu zjawił się 10 minut później.  
\- Och, kurwa, Skarbie…-Jesteś piękny…- zajęczał bezwstydnie, widząc tak zarumienionego Omegę.  
\- Alfoooo… - jęknął głośno z frustracji. –Potrzebuję Twojego klina…. Daj mi gooo…  
Pojawił się zaraz przy nim i chwycił jego cudnie mokre uda. –Już jestem, Kochanie… - wyszeptał, wchodząc w niego gwałtownie.   
-Ooooch, taaak.Kurwa, rusz się…Panie, proszę… - wychrypiał, podniecony do granic możliwości.  
Zaczął rozpychać się w ciasnym wnętrzu ukochanego, pieszcząc brutalnie jego prostatę. – Lepiej Ci, Omego? Jesteś pełny?  
Złapał swojego diabła za włosy, szarpiąc za nie mocno. - Jaaaak dobrzeeee… Mhmmmm, po brzegi… -wyszeptał drżącym z przyjemności głosem.  
\- Nie wytrzymam zbyt długo… - wyjęczał po dłuższej chwili. – I tak będziesz mnie czuć w sobie jeszcze przez tydzień… - szepnął w jego szyję, znacząc ją ciemnymi malinkami.   
Odchylał chętnie szyję, nabijając się na fiuta anioła. – Jak zawsze, Skarbie… Ugryź mnie… Mocno…  
Wgryzł się więc skórę Sammy’ego , aż do krwi, zaraz zlizując ją ochoczo.  
\- Dojdź dla swojego Alfy…. Dojdź mi do ust… - zawarczał, patrząc w jego i ściskając przy tym mocno jego fiuta przy swoich ustach. – No, Piesku… - szepnął, obcałowując czule jego obojczyki, tworząc tym cholerny kontrast.  
Zadrżał gwałtownie, ale upragniony orgazm jeszcze nie nadchodził, jakby jego ciało posłusznie czekało na Alfę.  
-Kochanie… .- wyszeptał i zdjął mu obręcze, kiedy poczuł jak zapach Omegi zgęstniał, przez co też nie wytrzymał i zaklinował się w nim na dobre.  
Poczuł jak się mocno spina, te cudne dreszcze, choć gorąco zalewało jak lawa i doszedł z przeciągłym krzykiem. Wystrzelił na twarz Lucyfera, trafiając prawie do ust, po zawisł bez ruchu, rozkoszując się swoim Skarbem. Uwielbiał jak fiut Alfy pompował w niego spermę, to kurewsko przyjemne ciepło rozchodziło się po jego wnętrzu, wywołując gęsią skórkę na całym ciele Winchester.  
Kiedy napełnił go do reszty, pstryknął palcami, przenosząc ich do łóżka. Był pewny, że oboje nie mieli siły nawet pomyśleć o prysznicu. Przyciągnął do siebie jeszcze drżącego Sama, przytulając go mocno.  
Westchnął cicho, czując chłód pościeli, ale przytulił się do Lucyfera, całując go od razu czule, zlizując przy okazji spermę z jego twarzy. – Nie powiem..Pyszny widok… - wyszeptał mu do ucha z lekki uśmiechem.  
\- Wiem…A teraz spać…Przez tę ciążę chyba szybciej opadam z sił… - wymruczał na granicy snu, po czym zasnął.  
Sammy się tylko uśmiechnął i po chwili również zasnął wtulony w Anioła. Obolały, ale bardzo szczęśliwy, o ile nie najszczęśliwszy na świecie.


End file.
